Misteur Flamingo
Michaël Flamand (born ), better known online as Misteur Flamingo, is a French-Canadian YouTuber from Québec City, Canada. He began posting videos in December 2013, but he created his channel a month earlier. Shows Rires De Caves Michaël's most known and popular show on his channel. The show first started on a secondary channel (https://www.youtube.com/user/officialdonutsstudio) but it moved to Michaël's primary channel after the 10th episode. The show consists of many shorts funny videos that have no link to each other, but that makes an entire episode of 5 to 10 minutes. He wrote the 14 first episodes with his former best friend and has directed those videos together. Rires De Caves is so popular with the audience that the show got renewed for a third season that began in January 2016 with the 10th episode. The 14th episode of the show was the last of season 3 and the show is planned to return for the fourth season of 13 episodes that were supposed to start on September 2017 with one episode every four months. On September 23, 2017, was released on his channel the first gag of the episode as a teaser to let the fans know that the show isn't dead and that episode 15 is in active works. Le Flamingo Enragé This show consisted of old and/or bad games review just like the AVGN but in French. It's the second season receive far more mixed reviews. Compared to the first season, which receives critical praise from the audience, the season 2 ratings where far more average than the first season. The show was supposed to return for a third season on June 23, 2017, but it was later pushed to July 19, 2017. The third season finally started on July 15, 2017, and ended on January 19, 2018. The fourth season was planned to begin on April 6, 2018, but instead began on May 29, 2018. 'Season 1' #Dragon's Lair 3D: Return To The Lair (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zovMPXDXKsU) #Catwoman (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ir9EQ_CEGb4) #Judge Dredd - Part 1 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YUR5Tc9EAik) #Greatest Heavyweight (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LH0egA1DPqc) #Bonkers (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hCtakLp3ZHA) #Judge Dredd - Part 2 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L09ZNHOTMPE) #Superman - Part 1 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tR6uL0LyYIo) #The Cat In The Hat (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-FpdW-gk7Fs) #Judge Dredd - Part 3 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2SzfGYBblmU) 'Season 2' #Justice League: Task Force (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tl1kq9rcHks) #Spider-Man - Part 1 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tofVSGoVtTA) #The Mask (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cY2V5X6Z7pw) #The 5th Element (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UqF4V5QvXls) #RoboCop - Part 1 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WAtM6R7583E) #RoboCop - Part 2 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BzkplNIeiIQ) #Superman - Part 2 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uRFZ_J9Stc4) #Captain SkyHawk (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QcvkmA5nrn4) #Blast Chamber (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OeEpLqcFkOE) #Jurassic Park (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WvSNNKG4xN8) #Yoshi's Island (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRaDm0Futl8) #Dick Tracy (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SBBZh9pFw_E&t=173s) #Lester The Unlikely (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ynr09mhqbIY) #Independence Day (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bjwO6A4zb0I) 'Season 3' #Kick-Ass 2 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Si1bnAYk9F8) #Tueurs En Série (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-x8MKKwHQ-M) #Bubsy 3D (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lXHsxBplbwo) #Superman - Part 3 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2XkqJCRiYi0) #E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f6fmwuOW8b4) #Leatherface (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oErlYRtOamI) #Scooby-Doo (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KHb60mPrJbk) #The Flintstones: Bedrock Bowling (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tx2SabT4_GI) #Ride To Hell: Retribution (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A2bHSvKfFFg) 'Season 4' #Friends (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V7J4DVlOxCM) #Lucky Luke (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGhGt8g1Eps) #The Punisher (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oEA2c_dihsI) #Home Improvement (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OE6PNrnB3tE) #My Summer Car (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cFsO1I2vKyk) #The Grinch (Coming on December 1st, 2019) # Quoi D'Neuf Mr Flamingo? (Discontinued) French-Canadian adaptation from Ray William Johnson Equal Three. It was canceled after it's second season because Michaël wanted to come up with more original ideas instead of creating adaptations from YouTubers he likes. Les Frères Flamingo French-Canadian web-series where Michaël and his (fictionnal) twin brother Masturbain Crossfort are talking about movies/video games. Season 1 #Home Alone (Coming on December 7, 2019) # Films Michaël is also making short film for his YouTube channel. His first film, Ploucadence, came out on June 2, 2015 on YouTube (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9BVbh_idkso&t=935s). He is working on more films that are planned to be published in late 2021. Released films Ploucadence (June 2, 2015) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9BVbh_idkso&t=935s Upcoming films Completed screenplay #Les Pas-Très-Fant4stiques #Le Vendredi 13 Du Flamingo Enragé Films currently in writing process *Menace Clownesque *2 Épais Sur La Route *Grand Theft Donuts *Flamingo Enragé: Le Film *À La Recherche Du Slender Man *YouTubers: Endgame Content Misteur Flamingo uploads movie and game reviews, gaming videos, web-series and short films that he writes and direct by himself (he was also making content with his former best friend until October 2019). Personal life Michaël got diagnosed with autism in October 2015, at the age of 17. He can't work as well because of abnormal anxiety. Because of that, he has $1,061 CAD from the government of Canada, so he can pay his rent, buy food,and live on his own. Michaël officially came out as bisexual on October 8, 2017 in a Q&A for his subscribers. Trivia *He came out as bisexual in a YouTube video for his 900 subscribers, but never told is father about it, since he doesn't watch his videos. *He created his fictional twin brother Masturbain Crossfort as a way to hide his own sexual orientation to the public, since Masturbain is gay. *The only girl Michaël has dated cheated on him the day before his 19th birthday and broke-up with him the next-day. Since then, he has lost interest in dating. *He created the DonutsEntertainment production company and developed his own website by himself. *Michaël learned to do editing by watching YouTube tutorials. List of Subscriber Milestones SOME of the dates where Michaël hit a milestone is not accurate,however the date is close to the actual date where he hit that milestone of subscribers. *Misteur Flamingo hit 100 Subscribers On February 15, 2016. *Misteur Flamingo hit 200 Subscribers On June 9, 2016. *Misteur Flamingo hit 300 Subscribers On August 24, 2016. *Misteur Flamingo hit 400 Subscribers On November 20, 2016. *Misteur Flamingo hit 500 Subscribers On February 25, 2017. *Misteur Flamingo hit 600 Subscribers On April 3, 2017. *Misteur Flamingo hit 700 Subscribers on June 7, 2017. *Misteur Flamingo hit 800 Subscribers on July 24, 2017. *Misteur Flamingo hit 900 Subscribers on October 7, 2017. *Misteur Flamingo hit 1,000 Subscribers on December 10, 2017. *Misteur Flamingo hit 1,100 Subscribers on March 17, 2018. *Misteur Flamingo hit 1,200 Subscribers on May 24, 2018. *Misteur Flamingo hit 1,300 Subscribers on August 26, 2018. *Misteur Flamingo hit 1,400 Subscribers on November 22, 2018. *Misteur Flamingo hit 1,500 Subscribers on March 9, 2019. *Misteur Flamingo hit 1,600 Subscribers on May 29, 2019 *Misteur Flamingo hit 1,700 Subscribers on September 8, 2019 *Misteur Flamingo hit 1,800 Subscribers on November 21, 2019 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:LGBT YouTubers